Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a variable magnetic flux-type rotary electric machine.
Background Information
A rotary electric machine in which the armature magnetic flux linkage is varied has been disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-280195 and the like (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2006-280195). However, with the rotary electric machine disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-280195, it has been necessary to control the magnetized state of the magnets. Control is thus difficult, and because magnets with small coercive field strengths have been used in order to control magnetic forces, it has been difficult to avoid demagnetization due to armature counteraction, resulting in restrictions on design and uses. In addition, there have been problems with high energy loss due to the flow of magnetization/demagnetization current.